RWBY Test Wiki:Manual of Style (Draft)
The Manual of Style for the RWBY Wiki aims to set the standard for the creation of articles in terms of content, formatting, layout and design. As the Wiki is a collaborative effort, maintaining a professional, cohesive and consistent style across its numerous articles can sometimes be a challenge. This manual of style should serve as a guide towards overcoming this challenge. Internal Consistency Internal consistency means that as a whole, the pages and templates on the wiki should match the same guidelines and layout as much as possible. Example: If the character navbox and weapons navbox are both blue rectangles, a newly created navbox should most likely be a blue rectangle. Article Titles Certain subjects may be major enough that they need to be covered, but do not have a canonically defined name. In these cases, a neutral, descriptive name should be used. For example, Emerald's weapon is significant enough to require coverage, but not officially named, the article should simply be titled "Emerald's Weapon". Language and Grammar Since RWBY and its creators, Rooster Teeth, are based in the United States, the wiki will follow the conventions of American English. This extends to spelling, punctuation and grammar. Granularity Unlike a site like Wikipedia that covers a broad spectrum of various ideas, objects, and people, the RWBY Wiki is solely focused around RWBY. Content on the wiki generally falls into two areas: the canon of the series itself, and the production of the series itself. Canon As a general rule of thumb, a piece of canon that is unique or important to the series should have a page. Example: Grass is not a noteworthy thing about RWBY, nor is it unique to the series. Were a specific breed of grass, for example Vale Bluegrass, mentioned in the series, then it would be worthy of a page, as it is a unique thing. Production For the production of RWBY, any voice actor should be given a page. In addition, staff important to the production of the series should be given a page. Example: A random animator only known to exist due to being put in the credits, with no information available on them should not be given a page. Blu-rays themselves are just a method of distributing RWBY. While a page on a specific Blu-Ray release may be acceptable, a page on what a Blu-ray is would not be. Images All stills of RWBY episodes should be in the highest quality available (usually 1920 x 1080 or 1280 x 720), and should not contain black bars, player interfaces (such as a seek bar, or a pause symbol), or other issues. Cropping of a still image to focus on a subject is acceptable for infoboxes, but is generally not done in galleries. .png is the preferred format for all images. Images may also be used to illustrate or strengthen the content of articles. However, overuse of such images is discouraged, generally no more than 3 images should appear on-screen (the obvious exception being image galleries). In these cases, the image used should be rendered as a thumbnail with a descriptive caption, and usually no more than 300px in size (preferably around 250px). The following syntax should be used: '' '' Image Galleries Image galleries should use the following code to ensure internal consistency: ' Character galleries are broken down as follows (level 2 headers): Official Images / Screenshots - Trailers / Screenshots - Volume 1/2. Each volume is then broken down into individual Episodes (level 3 headers). Other galleries are broken down as necessary. Image galleries that are excessively large can be placed in their own subpage with the title (articlename)/Image Gallery if they are deemed too long for the main page. Citations Citations are necessary for supplementary material: for example, information gleaned from official Twitter accounts, or posts by staff members on the Rooster Teeth website. Information that is obvious from watching the series itself does not require a citation, however exceptions to this rule can be made if the information is not immediately apparent from the episode. Citations should be formatted in '''bold. They should be simply named as "(staff member) (website)". When citing YouTube videos, the title of the video may be used. Alternatively, a simple descriptive title of the video may also suffice. Example: A tweet by Monty might be attributed as Monty's Twitter.